lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Muhangus/Relationships
Family Muhanga Muhangus truly loves his mate, and is frequently seen by her side. They have never been shown to disagree on anything, making them quite the loyal couple. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Simba Not much is known about their relationship, but Simba was seen witnessing Muhangus marrying Muhanga. They are likely on good terms due to this. Kion Muhangus has faith in the entire Lion Guard, but isn't afraid to speak up when frustrated. He turns to them when a crisis arises. Kion was also the one who escorted Muhangus back to his den in The Call of the Drongo, having heard Janja's voice. Muhangus trusted Kion to get to the bottom of the situation, much like he and his mate do in Too Many Termites. Beshte Muhangus trusts Beshte, although he's not afraid to speak out against him when angry. He doesn't appear to like upsetting Beshte, and will heed to any request that the hippo asks. Fuli Muhangus trusts Fuli, and the pair are on good terms. Bunga Muhangus trusts Bunga, and the pair are on good terms. In "The Underground Adventure" Bunga did interupt Muhangus beauty sleep twice. Ono Muhangus trusts Ono, and the pair are on good terms. Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri Muhangus seems to be on good terms with the three girls. He helps them get out of his caverns when they were lost. Thurston Thurston and Muhangus are on good terms since he helped him get out of his caverns. Shujaa Even thought Muhangus got annoyed at him for blocking the enterance to his caverns. The two were on good terms and Shujaa tried to help move the rock. However the rock crashes into a termite mound. Young Aardvark Muhangus and Young Aarvark are good friends since they're in the same group. Timon and Pumbaa Muhungus watches Timon and Pumbaa perform their song at Mizimu Grove. Enemies Reirei and Goigoi Muhangus first noticed Reirei and Goigoi snooping around his den along with her children, making him suspicious of the jackals from the get-go. He was furious when Goigoi proceeded to eat one of their fruits without permission, and remained unimpressed even when Reirei feigned politeness after the Lion Guard intervened. Muhangus was still angry as the jackals left. In The Fall of Mizimu Grove he begin to defend himself to fight Reirei and Goigoi at Mizimu Grove. Dogo's Siblings Muhangus was very unhappy to see the young jackal pups snooping around his den, and and reacted aggressively towards him and his family. He was only too happy to see the back of them. He was further angered by the pups when one of them stole his den a second time during Jackal Style. In The Fall of Mizimu Grove he begin to defend himself to fight Dogo's Siblings as Teenagers at Mizimu Grove. Dogo Like the rest of his siblings, Muhangus was furious when he saw the young jackal on his property. Even as he left, Muhangus remained aggressive towards him and his family. Janja Muhangus appears to be scared of Janja, as seen when Tamaa emitted the evil hyena decided to eat him and frightened him away. in The Fall of Mizimu Grove he begin to defend to fight Janja at Mizimu Grove. Tamaa Tamaa mimics Janja to scare Muhangus away so he can eat him and after doing so, he runs away, making it quite possible that Muhangus does not see Tamaa in good light. Cheezi and Chungu Muhangus hates Cheezi and Chungu he begin to defends himself to fight at Mizimu Grove. Nne and Tano Muhangus hates Nne and Tano he begin to defends himself to fight at Mizimu Grove. Kiburi Muhangus hates Kiburi he begin to defends himself to fight at Mizimu Grove. Tamka and Nduli Muhangus hates Tamka and Nduli he begin to defends himself to fight at Mizimu Grove. Scar Muhangus hates Scar since he is friends with Simba. He knows that he is bad. Category:Relationships